


Terse Territory

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fight Sex, Happy Gay Farmers, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marcus is the subbiest sub to ever sub, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Marcus and Esca get a bit irritated with one another, they resolve it with sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terse Territory

**Author's Note:**

> POOOOOOOOOORN. Pretty much just porn. Intense porn.
> 
> Also I know that is the worst title in history but I decided it was slightly better than calling it Untitled, why I decided that I don't know now...but... yeah...

It had been too many days and nights of constant heat. Now the skies crackled and flashed, and the wind picked up into a storm that scoured the Earth.

Whatever prayers were given the weather outside remained fiercesome.

Forced to stay inside their small home, Marcus and Esca were together from the moment they slid their tunics on to the time they worked out of them, some difference to their usual routine, which had been to spend the day on separate jobs out on their land or beyond, sometimes only uniting in the evening for a meal and bed.

While their usual separations left them longing for one another and assured that the hours they spent together were given to joyful closeness or fucking. Now, as full equals, of many differences, unable to seek a moments freedom from one another, they found the heat of their wanting a little distracted by irritation.

They took themselves to tasks of the hearth, each with their own method of doing things that would likely, in the end, bear equal fruit, but each with a devotion to their own style of working that made them intolerant with the way the other did things.

After a few well meaning but unwanted words of advice were drawn into terse territory, they attempted to keep the peace by restricting their words to one another, keeping them monosyllabic, focused on areas that could not offend. But this did not avoid ill temper for long for soon just the hint of the other's scrutinising eyes was enough to imply interference and spark fury.

They fought. Voices raised, frustrations free.

If one had placed bets they might have put cash on Marcus, the larger of the two, to dominate

In this as in much of nature, reality played itself out to the contrary of apparent sense.

So it was Esca who would take no more and after bearing an unleashed hail of rough criticism from Marcus about the way he had ground the corn to make their bread, he pushed Marcus hard up against the wall.

The Roman was outrage itself to what occurred but the cold look in Esca's eye silenced him. He tried to move whilst mustering an equal stare back but singular in focus Esca pushed one dismissive palm against his side, then the other. Esca moved closer then and rubbed his cock, stiffening, against him whilst staring up at him intently

Engulfed by the strain of need for him that was usual Marcus braced his hands to the hard bones of Esca's hips, guiding him to let him into the motion as he tried to answer the grinding with his own.

They were soon both rubbing away against one another constant, grunting and gasping, processing their frustrations full and wordless.

When the raised angle of Marcus' prick exposed his balls, Esca guided his stiffness to prod against them. Marcus exhaled harsh then leant down to take Esca's lips but Esca moved his head away before their mouths connected, to look down at their cocks rutting through the thin barriers of clothing.

Unable to stop, mouth sticky with spit, desperate, scaulding sighs escaping him, Marcus leant to where Esca had moved.

Esca kissed him hard, little more than a smack of faces together.

Feeling how he had Marcus from the disappointment in his body Esca said, "Take your tunic off."

Marcus ripped it a little in his mindless haste to comply.

They rubbed cocks slower than before.

Then it became that Esca jabbed against Marcus' cock with especial fervour, no longer waiting for him to parry an answering thrust in return. Great harsh breath erupted from Marcus at this mastery. Unlike to their wrestling words, here when Esca threatened to overwhelm him he lay back and stilled like he'd been bested. Passive to receive.

Esca pulled off his own tunic, and untied his braccae not caring how the stormy air set shivers into his skin. He then reached for Marcus, unlacing his braccae to expose his flushed arousal beneath, then dragging the slovenly cling of the leggings down too, to reveal the perfect tan of his robust thighs.

Esca moved in from beneath and slotted his cock underneath Marcus balls, between his thighs. Marcus shuddered at the contact.

His cock leapt in Esca's hand as he stroked it whilst settling and working himself into the tight spot.

When settled, milk white thighs bracketing Marcus', Esca focused on thrusting upwards against him.

Then absent minded, as he did this, he put his free hand up against Marcus throat, slid up over his chin, then pressing at the mush of his overly generous lips.

Moved that Marcus did not fight being treated in this manner, on tiptoes he sprinkled a spray of kisses, modest and chaste over the angle of his jawline.

Marcus pressed the hand Esca had between his legs tighter, then rewarded that harsh grip of his cock with a guttural grunt of satisfaction and a quick, hot spurt of come.

Afterwards Marcus' legs were not so steady.

"Come down to the bed," Esca bid, smiling and pulling on his hand, "Take off your braccae.

Marcus did as he was told, stripped and let himself be bedded, lay on his front willing to be an instrument.

Esca spat, dirty and copious between his thighs then into his hand as it cradled his cock.

Marcus closed his legs, breath loud with anticipation aside the harsh, needful pulls of Esca's breath as he stroked the ready lubricant over himself.

Esca shifted close, splayed his thighs either side of Marcus' hips and savagely thrust his cock back into the tight smooth passage provided by strong, sweat and spit sheened thighs. The glorious curve of Marcus' muscular ass cheeks gave cushion to Esca's taut lower belly.

Marcus breathed in a certain helpless whine, his noises answering every harder thrust that Esca gave him, louder and more lost with each.

"You enjoy being worked over by my lust," Esca said smiling and breathless.

Marcus answer was to simply place his palm back on Esca's backside, gripping his flesh to hold him close as he plunged thick and hard against him

Sighing with arousal at his utter power, at the reign of his violent desire, Esca grabbed both of Marcus' hands and held them behind him in the small of his back. Benefiting from greater leverage, he drove his cock deeper into Marcus' provision, grinding. The buzz of pleasure at the friction erupted up his dick and pooled in his belly and uncontrollably British curse words seeped into his sighs as he tried to bear the unhinging joy of it.

Marcus panted desperate but rode these thrusts back, arching his backside, changing their angle so his cock thrust against his balls.

Then head down on the pillow Marcus began to rub his hips up and down, small working his cock against the bed. The pleasures Marcus found in being restrained Esca might have guessed, but the idea that they were so intense for him that he was erecting for the second time in a matter of moments struck him deeply.

Saturated with lust, above their constant raw panting Esca said thoughtless, "I must mark you," then spasmed, flowing white all over his fist, splattering Marcus' perfect tan ass cheeks, slipping into seam between them.

Marcus hands slipped beneath him and he made sound as he touched himself.

"Turn over," Esca said, sighing, tired.

Marcus was soon on his back, his cock, engorged, stuck up from his taut body, quick worked in his hand by his knuckles. The sight of him, flushed, eyes so faraway and black, so beautifully reduced to his animal self, made Esca want to consume him.

He leant down and mouthed Marcus, just the tip, then holding it nuzzled his mouth at the copious, preparing wetness until it made a smeary mess on his lips then withdrew to lick it off.

He lowered his head once more but not quite to where the aching prick that stood between them and the desperate hand Marcus planted in his hair wanted him to be.

He flickered his eyes up to Marcus, "You want this?" He asked with a smirk, teasing, for he could already feel from the quaking hitch of his stomach muscles and the arrested, desperate stutter in Marcus' breaths that he did and that if he was given it he would soon come.

"Please," Marcus asked, voice clogged.

Esca sucked tight and hard, getting all Marcus' flavour into him and the moment came upon them both in no time at all. When it did he just held Marcus' cock there so it could jet its fire into his waiting mouth, all over his tongue

Esca trembled as he swallowed.

Among Esca's people a warrior's seed was said to be the essence of his spirit and whenever Esca consumed Marcus' issue it always did feel like some vital strength flowing through him thick and restoring, like some intense moment of bounty from nature.

Marcus eyes were already closed by the time Esca rose to kiss his lips. Esca palmed the long muscle of his thigh up to his arse, up his side, up an arm, over the bicep, fingertips stroking down the bridge of his nose like he was a horse, mapping out the totality of his splendid, sturdy body and smiling to himself at the ownership he had.

His skin was sheened with sweat and soft, the firmness of consciousness slipping steadily from underneath it.

Esca knew he would never tire of his beautiful body, nor the strong, sweet spirit inhabiting it.

All possible irritation was gone like it had never been there at all.

Then, semblance slipping Marcus said, "I like your violence."

At that his perfection sat so large in Esca's every contemplation that he grabbed his hand to wrap in his own. Marcus huffed a laugh.

With such a dreamlike feeling of bliss Esca did not stay conscious for long.


End file.
